halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Allen
"He’s always looked like a run of the mill lab jockey to me." - General Rox Appearance Mark Allen is a Caucasian man with spiked black hair. He is of medium build and well groomed. Background Allen was hired right out of university to work at HORUS. He was hungry for a job at the time and accepted the high paying, entry level job HORUS offered. He was able to overlook HORUS's many secrecy policies for the pay. He was only at HORUS for less than a year when Operation Halfkinds occured. Volume 2: Horus Allen is briefly mentioned during Volume 2 as being the sole survivor from HORUS. He was arrested and brought into United Species Alliance custody. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Allen is a working prisoner under the Alliance. He is imprisoned at Arkady Research Prison. He has been tasked with replicating and improving Lionel Changer’s work for military purposes, under the supervision of General Rox. As he is a non violent, offender, his sentence is indefinite and he has the possibility of being granted early release based on his work. Allen has spent years locked up, working with various Alliance scientists including Eli Winde on the Alpha Project. His goal was to integrate Changer’s protypes to create organic armor that could seamlessly work with the host’s body, thus enhancing physical abilities and durability. The prototype of his efforts are two creatures known as The Alphas, built upon the comatose bodies of two members of the Snow Family that Rox had harvested. After the prototypes have been built, they are put into the field. Their first mission is to investigate the disappearances of various animals in Fan Zui Bin. Mark controls the Alphas both through manual control and speech commands. The mission is a failure, with both Alphas being lost. However, General Rox is pleased with their performance, and hints that Allen will gain parole granted he continues working for the Alliance. Halfkinds Volume 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' After the events of Volume 3, Mark Allen is granted parole and is entered into a work program with General Rox supervising. His main job is to shadow Eli Winde and works full time on further developing implants. He is successful, as the next ten years offer a boom in technological development, helping Rox create the super soldiers he longs for. At the time of Volume 4, Mark Allen is now the head of the Implant Program. He has taken over the position over Winde, who has retired. Upon hearing of the subsequent attacks on Winde and The Collector’s desire to obtain the Genetic Targeting System, Rox has Allen put into hiding at Sector Six. Allen fears for his life. Unfortunately for him, The Collector is successful in her pursuit of Allen. He is killed at Sector Six, and his head is taken for data extraction. Characteristics Allen is a mild mannered man. He is eager to please and very non confrontational.